


Rabbits and trees don’t mix

by Happylittleaddict



Category: rvb - Fandom
Genre: Fantasy AU, Omnibus, Other, RvB AU, Vampires, fluff?, original character used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 17:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15344718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happylittleaddict/pseuds/Happylittleaddict
Summary: Palomo gets stuck in a tree.





	Rabbits and trees don’t mix

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in an AU me and my friend shychangling created for roleplays. I felt it perfect for this prompt she sent on tumblr.

Locus sighed heavily as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Palomo had gotten himself stuck in a tree. A very tall one at that, how he got himself up so high Locus had no idea but if he got himself up there he could get himself down. He did not have the energy during the day to deal with this kind of thing.

Palomo clung to the trunk of the tree his eyes squeezed shut “Locus come on, get me down from here!” he said with a panicked tone to his voice, he hadn’t realized how high he had climbed till he had finally looked down, and boy did he regret that now.

Locus shook his head “No Palomo, you got yourself stuck up there, you can get yourself down.” He replied, his eyes flashing gold as the glamor wavered with his irritation. He heard Palomo whimper a bit and he sighed ‘this kid is going to drive me mad’ he thought to himself “Just climb down the way you came” he yelled up to him.

Palomo clung to the tree tighter “I can’t! I’m too high! What if I slip or a branch breaks!?” He exclaimed wishing someone would just get him down. He nearly lost his grip on the tree when he felt something land in the branches above him. He looked up for a moment and recognized them. He had met them in the woods a few months back, he couldn’t quite remember the omnibus’ name however. He thought hard and then part of it came to him “Dom! Please help me down!” He begged them.

Dominique grinned at him a bit “little rabbit got caught in a tree? And your big bad wolf of a protector won’t even save you? So mean.” They said stepping down to the next branch with ease.

“He needs to get himself down Nicky.” Locus said to Dominique though it was a bit pointless, they only obeyed orders that they found important, not orders like this.

Dominique stepped down onto Palomo’s branch “I need you to let go of the tree Charles.” They said moving over to him as he let go. Dominique picked him up under the armpits and hopped off the branch spreading their wings so they would simply glide to the ground.

Locus huffed with irritation as he watched “he won’t learn how to get himself out of situations if you keep helping him. You are continuously being insubordinate.” He said to them.

“Oh you can punish me later Locus, be careful though I might just enjoy it.” Dominique said with a teasing tone and a swish of their tail as they turned to leave. It was always fun teasing the vampires


End file.
